Clinging to Life
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: Kayra was attacked by a Nindroid and paralyzed. Cyrus thinks he has a way to save her, but at a price. Can't life be ironic? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_(Kayra's P.O.V.)_

"My poor baby." Mom said, caressing my cheek. I wanted to tell her that I was okay, that I would better, but I couldn't. I wasn't able to move on my own anymore. One month ago, a Nindroid attacked me, breaking my spine and paralyzing my entire body. Most of my teachers had been in to see me, talk to me, even though they knew I wouldn't be able to respond.

I was constantly hooked up to different machines, and could hear beeps from the monitors. My mom was there all the time, and once in a while dad would bring in Riko to come see me, even though he was only five and didn't understand what death was.

I know I'm going to die soon. The doctors have been saying it, and mom has been crying because of it. But recently a man in a wheelchair has been coming in more and more, and somehow I know he's not a doctor, he's just trying to help me. So I just lay here, motionless, counting the seconds, or the number of times my heart beats, or how long I think I'll live.

The man came in again, and went over to my mom. They talked for a while in the eerie noises I had become accustomed to. Then the man came over to me.

"Hello Kayra." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "My name is Cyrus Borg." I tried to smile, or even say "hello," but I couldn't. "I heard about your, "condition," and I think I might be able to help you." Mom walked over.

"Sweetie, Mr. Borg said that he might be able to save you." She said, taking my hand.

"Yes. Well, I know you remember the Nindroids, and that you had a, rather unfortunate encounter with one of them, but I think that I might be able to save you by using that technology." I didn't follow. "What I'm saying is, that I might be able to turn you into a Nindroid in order to save your life."


	2. Chapter 2

_Turn me into a Nindroid? Is he serious?_

"Naturally, the operation has its risks, but if it works, you'll be able to go back to your normal life." Cyrus said.

"What do you mean by if?" Mom asked.

"Well, like any surgery, there is the risk of death. And seeing as this hasn't been done before, it might not work."

_I'm fine with it. I'm going to die anyway._

"I guess you could try it." Mom said finally.

"I can start the operation tomorrow morning." Cyrus said, heading towards the door. "I'll have P.I.X.A.L. help me bring in the tools." With that he left, the door closing behind him. Mom pulled a chair over, sitting down and stroking my hair.

"I hope that this works."

_Yeah. Me to._

* * *

><p>It was rather early in the morning when Cyrus came in. Behind him was a silver-colored girl with bright green eyes. She was carrying a large toolbox and a few blueprints.<p>

"Hello." She said. Her voice had a glitchy tone to it. "My name is P.I.X.A.L." She set the items down on a table next to my bed.

"Could you ask the doctors for anesthetics?" Cyrus asked. Mom nodded before walking out of the room. A few minutes later she came in with a doctor who hooked another tube up to me. I barely even noticed the needle. After a few minutes Cyrus walked over to me with a sharp tool. Mom looked like she was going to faint. Luckily, I didn't feel any pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Recently, I've been re-visiting all of my previously not-updated stories and finally updating them again! I hope you all enjoy!**_

I could see Cyrus taking different wires and strange pieces of machinery. He kept glancing back at the blueprints and grabbing different tools. I wasn't able to feel a thing, so I guess the medicine was working. I felt something spark in my shoulder, and could've sworn that my hand twitched.

* * *

><p>"There. That, should do it." Cyrus said, pressing a few buttons in my right arm before closing it. Then he pressed down lightly on my chest, opening a panel. Cyrus pressed more buttons and closed that panel. "Try to move your arm." I focused on moving my finger, and then it moved.<p>

"Oh my god... it worked. It really worked." I was able to make a fist with my hand, and then I lifted my arm off the bed. I grinned.

"Mom..." I whispered, sitting up and hugging her.

"Now, you're going to need to keep an eye on her for the next five months or so. If you can get Kayra to Borg Tower once or twice a month so I can check on her mechanics, it would help." Cyrus said. I looked between the two of them.

"Alright." Mom held out her hand. I slid my legs off the side of the bed, stepping onto the floor and falling down. Somehow, I managed to pull myself back up on the bed.

"Ow. That hurt." I muttered, rubbing my ankle. "Why can't I walk?"

"Hmm, I don't know why. Let me see." Cyrus said, wheeling over to me. I pulled my leg up onto the bed, and Cyrus opened a panel on the top of my ankle. Leaning forward, I looked down at the wires, buttons and switches now inside my ankle. Cyrus began to adjust the wires and buttons. I could feel a slight tingle, like my leg was asleep.

"I can't feel my foot." I said. "Well, I can feel it, but not very much."

"Hmm... I'm not sure what's wrong with the mechanics." A small amount of feeling had returned to my foot now, and that was steadily growing. Then I looked over to Cyrus.

"I can feel my foot again." He closed the hatch on my ankle, screwing it shut.

"That's good. The issue was just a slight wiring problem." I slid off the bed again, gripping the bedpost. I took a shaky step, then leaning on the wall for support. When I let go, I was able to walk on my own (of course, with a few slip-ups). In a few minutes, I was able to walk normally.

But to be honest, it felt weird to be walking again.

* * *

><p><em>(One Month Later)<br>_

I hadn't had any glitches since the incident with my ankle. I was going to school again, but my friends clearly found it weird that I was now a nindroid, what had at first made me cling to life. Riko was thrilled that I was finally able to come home again.

Other then that, life was normal once again.

And I was grateful.

_**Short story was short, but I actually thought that it was a good way to build up to one of my upcoming characters. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


End file.
